Bio Template
Character First Name: ((Your RPCs first name goes here)) Character Last Name: ((Your RPCs last name goes here)) IMVU Username: ((Your IMVU Username goes here so people will know who you are on the client)) Bloodline/Clan ((Your RPC's bloodline/clan)) Nickname: ((Optional)) Age: ((Your RPCs age)) Date of Birth: ((The date your RPC was born, The current year is 100AN (After Naruto) so subtract your age from that)) Gender: ((Male or Female)) Ethnicity: ((Konhonagakurian, Sunagakurian, Kumogakurian etc)) Hair ((Colour of your RPCs hair)) Eyes ((Colour of your RPC's eyes)) Height: ((Your RPCs height, be concious of height to age ratio)) Weight: ((Your RPCs weight, be concious of weight to age ratio)) Skin Tone ((Shade of your RPCs skin)) Blood Type: ((A, B, AB, O etc)) Occupation: ((Civilian, Shinobi etc)) Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Other Distinguishing Features: ((Any distinguishing features your RPC has)) Affiliation: ((The village your RPC is affiliated with)) Ninja Registration Number ((A number consiting of 6 digits, starting with a 0)) Relationship Status: ((Most Academy Students and even Genin will most likely be single)) Family ((Your immediate family, living or deceased)) Personality ((A minimum of 100 words to tell us over your RPCs overall personality, their behaviour etc)) Likes ((What are your RPCs likes?)) Dislikes ((What are your RPCs dislikes?)) Favourite Foods ((What are your RPCs favourite foods?)) Hobbies ((What are your RPCs hobbies?)) Ambitions ((What are your RPCs personal ambitions, goals etc?)) Nindo ((What is your RPCs Nindo? (Ninja Saying, motto etc) )) Summoning ((Academy Students will not have a summon, and it is unlikely you would have one till at least Chuunin level. This can be edited later on in the RP)) Ninja Rank ((Academy Student, Genin,Chuunin, Jounin etc. You may also include any class here such as Med-Nin, Sensor-Nin etc)) Affinity Element ((Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth or Water. Bare in mind you do not need an element and some clans do not even have them)) Second Element ((Can only be learnt at Chuunin level. Can choose not to learn a Second Element)) Third Element ((Can only be learnt at Jounin level. Can choose not to learn a Third Element)) Kekkei Genkai/Hiden ((Only if your character possesses a KG or a Hiden technique should you fill this in)) Weapon of Choice ((The main weapon your character uses/carries on them. Most wouldn't be trained with a weapon such as a sword until they are Chuunin level but if your character is, make sure to note it in your history when you fill it out)) Strengths ((An Academy Student is expected to have one strength and add on one more as they rank up, Genin 2, Chuunin 3, Jounin 4, ANBU/Sage 5 . Characters at Kage/Sannin level will have 6 strengths but then half those weaknesses. The strengths rank from Average, Above Average, Exceptional and Superior. Characters may only unlock Exceptional Strengths at Jounin level and Superior at Kage/Sannin level. The strengths are: Ninjutsu (Chakra Powers), Genjutsu (Illusions), Taijutsu (Hand to Hand), Barrier Ninjutsu (Creating barriers from chakra), Kenjutsu (Use of Swords), Kyujutsu (Use of Bows), Bojutsu (Use of Bo Staffs), Kayakujutsu (Use of Explosives/Tags), Shurikenjutsu (Use of Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon etc), Kusarigamajutsu (Use of Kusarigamas), Tessenjutsu (Use of Gunbai/Folding Fans), Puppets, Manipulated Tools (Can only be used when Fuinjutsu is a strength), Fuinjutsu (Sealing), Chakra Control, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra Amount), Hand Seals, Medical Jutsu, Intelligence, Learning Speed.)) Weaknesses ((An Academy Student is expected to have one weakness and add on one more as they rank up, genin 2, Chuunin 3, Jounin 4, ANBU/Sage 5. Characters at Kage/Sannin level will have 6 strengths but then half those weaknesses. The weaknesses rank from Below Average, Poor and Awful. The weaknesses are: Ninjutsu (Chakra Powers), Genjutsu (Illusions), Taijutsu (Hand to Hand), Barrier Ninjutsu (Creating barriers from chakra), Kenjutsu (Use of Swords), Kyujutsu (Use of Bows), Bojutsu (Use of Bo Staffs), Kayakujutsu (Use of Explosives/Tags), Shurikenjutsu (Use of Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon etc), Kusarigamajutsu (Use of Kusarigamas), Tessenjutsu (Use of Gunbai/Folding Fans), Puppets, Manipulated Tools (Can only be used when Fuinjutsu is a strength), Fuinjutsu (Sealing), Chakra Control, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra Amount), Hand Seals, Medical Jutsu, Intelligence, Learning Speed.)) Chakra Colour ((Any you wish except rainbow or something silly)) Weapon/Accessory Inventory ((You will not need to fill this out until your are Genin rank)) Maximum Capacity Caps: Genin: 50 Pieces Chuunin: 60 Pieces Jounin: 70 Pieces ANBU/Sage; 80 Pieces Kage/Sannin: 90 Pieces List: Kunai: 2 Pieces (Max of 6) Shuriken: 1 Piece (Max of 10) Senbon: 1 Piece (Max of 10) Makibishi Spikes: 0.5 Pieces (Max of 10) Small Scroll: 3 Pieces (Max of 5) Medium Scroll: 4 Pieces (Max of 3) Large Scroll: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Smoke Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) Flash Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) Paper Bomb: 2 Pieces (Max of 10) Exploding Tag: 3 Pieces (Max of 10) Rebreather: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Sword: 6 Pieces (Max of 7) Trench Dagger: 5 Pieces (Max of 2) Bow: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Bo Staff: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Kusarigama: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Hand Fan: 3 Pieces (Max of 2) Giant Folding Fan: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) Gunbai: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) Any other Weapon: 6 Pieces Any other Accessory: 5 Pieces Total: Jutsu List ((Your RPCs initial justu upon beginning. The Academy jutsu are available for all, but the initial amount differs for each rank on starting out. Genin RPCs get 2 starting jutsu. Chuunin RPCs get 10, Jounin RPCs get 20, ANBU/Sage RPCs get 30 and Kage/Sannin/RPCs get 50)) Academy Jutsu: Transformation Technique Rank E Clone Technique Rank E Body Replacement Technique Rank E Rope Escape Technique Rank E Allies ((Your village, your friends, rivals etc)) Enemies ((Enemies of your village, nemesises etc)) History ((Your background information. Should be lengthy in detail depending on how old you are so we can know the history of your RPC and how it would affect the RP)) Roleplaying Archive ((The logs of Rps you have been involved in will go here)) Theme Song ((Your RPCs theme song)) Bio Approval ((A moderator will fill this section out after they have approved your bio))